Elle hurlait sa peine
by Patafrite
Summary: Comment Hermione Granger a gagné le respect des Serpentard malgré elle.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Un tout petit peu de blabla juste pour poser le contexte à Poudlard : cela se passe durant la sixième année à Poudlard et les parents d'Hermione ont été tués par des Mangemorts et les Serpentard sont étonnés de ne pas la voir sombrer mais ils vont découvrir que mêmes les Gryffondor ont des moments de désespoir.

Je ne changerai rien à la sixième année, il n'y aura que la bataille finale qui sera modifiée à la fin.

* * *

Hermione était sortie faire son jogging matinal, son petit rituel depuis la mort de ses parents. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que la rentrée était passée et cela avait été abominable pour elle. Les Serpentard avaient été cruels, plus que d'habitude. Mais elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, elle avait trouvé un moyen d'extérioriser sa douleur sans que personne ne sache qu'elle souffrait.

Elle longea le château pour se retrouver à l'endroit le plus reculé du parc, de l'autre côté du lac. En face d'elle, la forêt interdite. Elle se stoppa net et ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier qu'elle était seule. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait depuis la rentrée. Elle hurla sa peine. Elle hurla longtemps et de toutes ses forces, laissant sortir sa peine, sa douleur. Puis elle tomba à genoux, vidée. Elle resta là pendant quelques minutes puis se releva et repartit en courant, comme d'habitude.

Sa journée se déroula sous les insultes habituelles mais elle réussissait à les occulter.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que l'endroit où elle allait tout les matins n'était pas désert. En effet, elle se croyait à l'abri des regards grâce à la colline qui se trouvait derrière elle. Mais Hermione ignorait que celle colline cachait en réalité les fenêtres des dortoirs de la maison Serpentard. Leur salle commune avait beau être sous le lac, les chambres étaient en hauteur.

Drago Malefoy avait remarqué dès la rentrée qu'Hermione Granger venait ici tous les matins. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ici, elle n'était pas seule. Les salles communes étant secrètes, même L'Histoire de Poudlard ne révélait pas leur emplacement. La colline n'était qu'une illusion pour que les dortoirs ne soient pas découverts. Il se demandait pourquoi elle faisait cela, il trouvait ça ridicule. Pour lui, c'était mal d'extérioriser ses sentiments de la sorte. Mais il devait admettre que chaque fois qu'il la voyait arriver et hurler puis repartir comme si de rien était, il avait un pincement au cœur, il avait mal pour elle.

Les mois défilèrent et Drago n'avançait pas sur sa mission, il se sentait perdu, il n'y arriverait jamais. Un matin, alors qu'il ne supportait vraiment plus cette situation, il vit Hermione Granger arriver devant ses fenêtres, comme tous les matins. Et alors qu'elle hurlait, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il avait besoin de hurler, mais il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait, elle hurlait sa peine. Il avait l'impression qu'elle partageait la sienne, qu'elle hurlait pour eux et non plus pour elle.

Il se mit à l'observer à la dérobée en plus de sa mission. Il devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment jolie, très intelligente et travailleuse. Elle avait du talent, c'était certain. Beaucoup plus que Potter. Il aurait aimé la réconforter, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. A la place, il passa moins de temps à l'insulter, il lui laissait du répit, comme pour lui présenter ses condoléances. L'entendre hurler tous les matins lui faisait du bien, elle hurlait pour eux. Il remarqua au bout de plusieurs semaines que les Serpentard étaient moins cruels envers elle.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était plus le seul à avoir remarqué ce qu'elle faisait. Pansy Parkinson avait été la première à la voir après Drago. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris ce que cette fille faisait. Puis, elle s'était souvenu que les parents d'Hermione Granger avaient été tués par des Mangemorts. Pansy ne connaissait pas cette douleur et voir ce qu'Hermione Granger avait besoin d'extérioriser lui faisait mal, mal pour elle. Alors, Pansy avait décidé de lâcher du lest avec cette fille.

Blaise Zabini avait lui aussi très vite repéré le manège d'Hermione Granger. Il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'elle avait. En réalité, il compatissait énormément. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement importunée alors il se contenta de ne plus rire outrageusement lorsqu'un Serpentard l'insultait. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il respectait son deuil, qu'il la respectait. Obtenir le respect d'un Serpentard était une chose extrêmement rare, surtout pour une Gryffondor, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et, de surcroît, Née-Moldue. Mais Blaise s'en foutait, il la respectait car elle avait le courage de sourire toute la journée après avoir passé seulement cinq minutes à hurler.

Les sœurs Greengrass aussi avaient remarqué cette jeune fille. Ainsi, elles décidèrent d'arrêter de froncer le nez en la voyant. Sa présence n'avait jamais été réellement dérangeante mais elles se devaient de faire tout comme. Elles éprouvaient du respect pour cette fille. Tout le monde savait ce qui lui arrivait et ils la voyaient garder la tête haute, sauf ces cinq petites minutes chaque matin.

En fait, au mois de mars tout le monde à Serpentard savait ce qui se passait tous les matins. Le plus drôle, c'était que ces personnes qui avaient toutes pourri la vie de cette fille, éprouvaient à présent du respect pour elle. Certains avaient vu leurs parents être tués ou torturés par le Lord, alors ils comprenaient sa peine. Ils la respectaient. Cependant, ils n'en parlaient pas entre eux, comme si c'était un secret. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de compatir, alors ils le faisaient en silence, tous les matins en écoutant religieusement le hurlement de la jeune fille.

Un matin, Drago Malefoy avait dormi avec ses meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Les sœurs Greengrass vinrent dans la chambre pour voir Pansy car ses parents avaient été tués la veille pour ne pas avoir accepté que Pansy rejoigne les rangs, la jugeant trop jeune. La jeune fille ne laissait rien paraître, comme tout bon Serpentard. Au bout de quelques minutes elle regarda l'heure et se posta devant la fenêtre. Les autres aussi regardaient dans la même direction, inconscients du fait qu'ils étaient sensés faire semblant de ne pas savoir. C'est alors qu'Hermione Granger arriva, comme tous les matins. Puis elle hurla, longtemps. Pansy ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler. Cette fois, elle comprenait exactement ce que ressentait cette fille. Lorsqu'Hermione fut partie elle se tourna vers ses amis et réalisa qu'eux aussi, respectaient Hermione Granger.

\- C'est exactement ce que je ressens, souffla-t-elle.

Ses amis comprirent immédiatement de quoi elle parlait et discutèrent alors longuement de cette fille, du respect qu'elle avait gagné à son insu en gardant la tête haute. Drago finit même par avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et ses amis furent désolés. Désolés que cette guerre l'empêche d'être avec cette fille.

Hermione Granger ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait remarqué que les Serpentard ne l'ennuyaient presque plus, c'était assez déroutant pour elle. Le manège continua jusqu'à la fin de l'année, jusque la mort de Dumbledore.

Elle partit ensuite chercher les Horcruxes avec ses meilleurs amis. Puis ils furent capturés. Pendant qu'elle subissait les Doloris, Drago Malefoy la regardait comme s'il subissait à sa place. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais voir que lui, celui qui lui avait tant reproché ses origines, compatissait à sa douleur lui donna le courage de résister, puis de mentir. Elle croisa son regard. Il avait la bouche entr'ouverte, comme étonné. Elle sut qu'il avait compris qu'elle mentait. Il lui adressa un discret sourire fier.

Drago avait compris qu'elle mentait, il était estomaqué de la voir mentir sous les sortilèges Doloris de sa tante, réputée pour son talent pour la torture. Il sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir et se sentit fier d'aimer une jeune femme aussi forte. C'était pourquoi il lui avait adressé ce sourire. Bellatrix l'aurait tué s'il avait tenté de la sauver. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mentir en reconnaissant Harry Potter. Il avait feint de ne pas être sûr pour les deux autres, pour leur faire gagner du temps.

Puis Hermione et ses amis s'enfuirent et avant de disparaître elle lui avait adressé un regard de profonde reconnaissance. En mentant, il leur avait fait gagner du temps et ils avaient pu fuir.

La Bataille finale arriva et il n'écouta pas Voldemort, il n'alla pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Il se battit aux côtés de l'Ordre. Beaucoup de Serpentard avaient fait de même. Puis le Lord revint victorieux avec le corps d'Harry Potter sans vie. C'est alors qu'Hermione Granger s'avança au devant de la foule et compta sur ses doigts puis finit par éclater de rire, à la grande stupeur de chacun.

\- Tu es un idiot, Voldemort, lui dit-elle calmement.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler, Sang-de-Bourbe ? répliqua Voldemort.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua de sourire.

\- Drago, tue-la, ordonna Voldemort en voyant le jeune homme non loin d'Hermione.

Drago et ses amis s'avancèrent tranquillement et se postèrent à côté d'elle.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! crièrent Drago et Pansy.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais il semblerait que nous ayons des traîtres parmi nous, siffla Voldemort.

Hermione était abasourdie, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

\- Cette fille a gagné notre respect ! cria Drago.

Les autres approuvèrent vivement sous le regard éberlué d'Hermione et dégoûté de Voldemort.

\- Traîtres ! s'exclama Voldemort. Que leur as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il à Hermione d'une voix enragée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils me respectent. Mais cela prouve que Dumbledore avait raison, une fois de plus, répondit-elle tranquillement.

\- Dumbledore est mort, ainsi que ton cher Harry Potter, jubila Voldemort.

\- En es-tu sûr ? susurra Hermione.

Et c'est alors que Neville Londubat sortit l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau et trancha la tête de Nagini, le fidèle serpent de Voldemort. Celui-ci hurla de rage et regarda Hermione avec un air meurtrier. C'est alors qu'à la surprise de tous, Harry Potter se releva. Il échangea un sourire avec Hermione et tournèrent leur attention vers Voldemort.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Jedusor, lui dit Hermione.

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Narcissa Malefoy qui avait profité de la diversion pour se rapprocher de son fils. Elle était presque à leur niveau.

\- TRAITRESSE ! hurla Voldemort en lui lançant le sort de mort.

Tout se passa au ralentit pour Drago. Il voulut courir pour se mettre entre sa mère et le sort mais Hermione le poussa violemment pour le faire tomber au sol et se mit elle-même face à la mort. Mais le sort qui devait la tuer ne lui fit rien et elle adressa un grand sourire à Lord Voldemort. Drago était choqué, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, tu es un idiot ! dit-elle.

\- C'est impossible ! explosa Voldemort.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de l'amour, Tom, dit tranquillement Harry.

\- Harry t'a laissé lui lancer le sort de mort, comme l'avait fait sa mère. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous tous et tu ne peux plus nous tuer, expliqua Hermione.

Elle laissa alors Voldemort et Harry Potter se battre et vint rejoindre Drago qui la remercia car il savait que n'étant pas dans la forêt, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre à 100% de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait vérifié sa théorie en se mettant devant le sort. Si elle s'était trompée, elle serait morte à sa place. Harry Potter gagna son duel et vint serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Il regarda ensuite les Serpentard qui étaient autour d'elle puis Drago.

\- Dumbledore avait raison, dit-il.

Des années plus tard, Drago était heureux. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi à conquérir Hermione Granger, cette femme si forte et indépendante à qui il avait pourri la vie à l'école. Ils s'aimaient profondément et étaient maintenant mariés et parents de deux enfants. Lorsqu'il promena son regard dans son jardin il vit alors ses amis et ceux d'Hermione qui étaient devenus leurs amis. Il repensa alors à Dumbledore qui ne jurait que par l'unification des maisons. En voyant les Serpentard, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle réunis chez lui il se dit que Dumbledore avait raison, c'était mieux ainsi. Les Serpentard avaient expliqué à Hermione qu'ils l'avaient malgré eux espionnée pendant leur sixième année et que cela avait tout changé. Car elle, elle avait hurlé sa peine, leur peine.


End file.
